


The Incubi of Overwatch

by hypnoscissorsghostnerd



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Demon Jesse McCree, Demon Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Demon Sex, F/M, Incubi, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Pining, incubus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22469338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypnoscissorsghostnerd/pseuds/hypnoscissorsghostnerd
Summary: You work a dead-end job with crap coworkers and crappier customers. But then by chance, a big corporation sends you an email offering a very cushy job in the big city. Desperate for a change of pace, you take it up. Your bags are packed within a day and you've moved to a nice penthouse apartment.What you didn't know was that the apartment were full of men, so the spirits living in the area are immediately drawn to your sweet scent.[Tags added as it goes along][After each "Part" finishes, the story starts over, so assume Reader is only experiencing this once/first time][Requests welcome]
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Reader, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Reader
Comments: 37
Kudos: 197





	1. Gabriel Reyes/Jesse McCree - Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> I've always had an "incubus" kink. Y'all enjoy now~! (NOT SAFE FOR WORK KIDDOS!)

The stacks of boxes seemed to mock you as the can lights from the ceiling shone down like a spotlight.

Your back hurt and every essential and big furniture was unpacked, but the small things that was left was going to be tedious. Dishes, cleaning supplies, the cat tree...

With a sigh, you look at your phone to see that it's well past midnight. You had neighbors and they were probably going to send in a complaint here soon if you don't quiet down. You hear your cat's jingling bell in the other room, presumably looking for her food bowl.

"Mochi?" you call out.

A soft "murr?" was your answer as the jingling got louder. The well-fed cat looked up at you with expectant eyes. You smile before stroking her ears and showing her the location fo her new food bowl in the kitchen, close to the fridge. There, she happily munches on the food you left out for her.

Deciding to retire for the night, you turn off the lights and rely on your phone's flashlight to help you navigate to your large room. There, you turn on the light before changing into a comfortable night dress you found at the mall. Silky and off-white, you feel the soft cloth cool your heated skin before deciding to turn down the thermostat. You check the door at least five more times to make sure it's locked before finally being satisfied and went off to bed.

The day must have been long for you because the moment you snuggled underneath your covers, you were asleep.

It didn't take long until a strange rattling woke you up.

You sit up in bed, checking your phone for the time. You had a text message from your friend who asked how the move went, but you ignore it. It's 2:50 AM. She must be out drinking...

Then, the rattling happened again. This time, it sounded like your window was latching.

Your heart started to pound and you began to feel nervous. You lean over your nightstand and turn on the light to see if there was someone that had sneaked into your room. Looking around, there was no sign of life.

"Mochi?" you try. Maybe she was just playing around too hard and hit something. Yeah. That had to be it.

Then, the weight on your bed shifted. A rush of cold flooded your limbs as adrenaline spiked your blood pressure. You really, _really_ hoped it was the cat.

You slowly turned your head to your left.

A man with a black cowboy hat, medium-length hair, and a full beard rested his chin on his hand, his elbows propped on your bed like a small child looking up at the skies dreamily.

"Hey, Darlin'," he grins.

A scream ripped out of your throat as you scrambled to get out of bed, your hand scrambling for your phone. When your fingertips touched cold wood, you looked to see that your phone was gone.

"I put it up on your dresser," the man drawls. "In the walk-in closet. Nice boxes, by the way. Is that what humans call fashion now?"

You ignore him. You don't even turn to see him. This had to be fake! This had to be some horrible dream!

As you attempted to leap out of bed, a figure appeared before you and you ran your head straight into his chest.

"Whoa, there!" the man was now standing before you. You look up at him, eyes blown wide with shock. You wanted to ask how he got there so fast, but you also wanted him to leave.

"What--Who...?!" so many questions tried to leave your mouth at once and it caused you to stammer.

"Shh," he gently hushed you with a finger to your lips. You looked at him incredulously. He grins in return. "I know you got a lotta questions for me. So why don't you take a seat and I'll tell you what's goin' on?"

Your eyes quickly darts down his body. He wore dark blue jeans with a gaudy large belt buckle that read "BAMF". He had a nice pair of cowboy boots that was recently scuffed, presumably from climbing through your window. He wore a black button-down shirt that was a little _too_ form-fitting. Your mind immediately screamed "robber!" when it sunk in that he was wearing all black.

When you didn't sit down, two large hands clamped down on your shoulders and pushed you down. Your knees buckled and you glowered up at him. In this position, your nose was unintentionally close to his belt buckle. Of course, he took note of this.

"Not a bad angle," he grins. You roll your eyes. He sure talks a lot to be a robber.

To your surprise, he kneels down before you so he was eye-level to you.

"Now let me explain," he speaks softly. "The name's Jesse McCree. I'm an incubus. Yer the only woman in this godforsaken building and I just had to meet ya. I'm sorry to have startled ya, Darlin'. I wasn't tryin' to."

"So," you start slow, your adrenaline making your leg bounce. He doesn't fail to notice that. "How did you get up on the 25th floor? And why me?"

"I scaled the building," he shrugged. "Ain't that hard. And why you? Darlin', I don't think you realize how _good_ you smell."

"I _smell_?!" you scoff.

"No, not in the way you'd think!" the man raises his hands defensively. "There are about fifty-eight other women within our territory. But you know why I came here? Because all of those other women are either old, ain't satisfyin', or taken. And I ain't the type for sloppy seconds."

You couldn't help but wince.

"So I'm just a thing to satisfy your needs, Incubus?" you sneer. "I have some witch friends that'll seal this place shut."

"The name's McCree, or Jesse, sweetheart," he sighs, leaning back to stand up. "Not 'incubus'. 'Sides, if you were just a thing to me, I'd already have gotten what I wanted."

You swallow hard as your eyes graze over his form again. This man was huge. And if he didn't tell you he was an ethereal being, you would've guessed he was just human. But button-down could barely contain the barrel of a chest behind it, his quads pushing against the seams of his jeans...

"Hey, now," McCree hooks his thumbs on his belt. "If you want a show, all ya gotta do is ask."

"Wait, what, now?!" you choke on your words. You weren't used to this; men usually avoided you for whatever reason. You had your theories, but they didn't really matter now...

"Oh," his hands drop from his belt and leaning over the bed. You reflexively leaned back away from him so that you were propped up on your elbows so that this stranger just couldn't steal a kiss from you. He places a large hand on either side of your body, becoming bold enough that he places a knee between yours on the edge of the mattress so he can slowly creep onto the bed.

"I see," he hums. "You like to be seduced, huh? Not the type of gal to just jump into sex like that."

_He's so close._

McCree leans a little further and you stiffen up, his nose barely nuzzling the side of your cheek. His beard tickles your face. It was surprisingly soft yet coarse, like he takes care of it daily. His breath tickles your neck and ear.

"I can do that," he groans deeply, sending a long shudder down your body. "Nice and slow--"

His hand takes one of yours and you lose your balance. Your back hits the bed as he guides your hand to the base of his neck. Now with you laying down, he takes your other free hand and places it next to the one on his neck.

It's thick and you can feel his pulse under your fingers. His skin is warm. When your eyes meet his, his pupils are blown. How can a man this attractive already be so aroused by you?

"I like it like _this_ ," he demonstrates and drags your hands slowly over the swell of his chest. You can feel his pecs flex under your touch, either to show off or reflexively, you weren't sure. Your nails gently grazes over his nipples and his breath gets caught in his throat. He gives you a small groan and a smirk to show you how much he liked it.

He continues to guide your hands down his body, over his abs that expanded when he breathed, and then finally to his belt. You can see the swell of his cock pressing against the zipper of his jeans. Your heart picked up as you realized that this wasn't a dream. This was actually happening. And that this was very out of character of you. Lust overwhelmed your initial sense of fear as McCree's gentle coaxing and moans encouraged you to keep going. He loosened his grip on your wrist to watch you take the lead. Your fingers loop around his belt buckle to gently pull it out of its restraint. The cock underneath jumped with excitement to finally be freed.

_BANG!_

Your sliding window slams aggressively against the sill as a cold breeze rushed into the room. You let out a startled yelp as another figure entered the room, scooting yourself to the headboard, away from McCree, away from that damn window!

"McCree?" a deep voice barked. "The hell are you doing here?"

McCree reluctantly watches you slink away and got off the bed to glower at the second man that was now in your room.

The fuck is your life right now?

"If it isn't the famous Gabriel Reyes!" McCree sarcastically announces. "As you can see, I was a little busy here."

"I have claimed this territory as my own," the deeper-voiced man named Gabriel Reyes growled. "Now leave. I'm starving."

McCree stands in front of the bed, shielding you from the other intruder. However, it wasn't before you got a good glimpse of the other man.

He was dressed similarly to McCree, just some slight adjustments. He wore black combat pants with matching shoes. He wore a black crew-neck shirt rather than a button-up and dog tags hung around his neck.

Huh. A cowboy incubus and a soldier incubus? You wondered if their persona was developed from their life or if it was to fulfill the different kinks their human prey had.

"You don't know her needs," McCree says defensively.

"You don't even know her name," Reyes scoffs.

You were surprised to hear McCree utter your name with confidence. Perhaps he went through your wallet before waking you? You weren't quite sure.

"She needs sweet seduction techniques, nothin' you know how to do," McCree crosses his arms. You see Reyes hesitate before sighing. "Gentle, sweet lovin'."

"You're too sweet on humans sometimes," Reyes says and easily side-steps the other man.

In an instant, he's at your side, his eyes raking up-and-down your body before letting out a puff of air. He had a neatly-trimmed goatee and a fresh haircut with a tuft of moussed hair at the top. His eyes were dark, burning into yours when they finally met. You weren't quite sure if it was from disappointment or from approval. Either way, it made you self-conscious and you cowered.

"Yer makin' her uncomfortable!" McCree grabs Reyes's shoulder and pulls him away from you.

Reyes was quiet for a long moment, staring down at you with those cynical eyes. Your body was frozen in fear, the fight or flight response failing you.

"Damn," he finally whispers. "She's a cute one."

"Yeah, I know," McCree throws up his arms, obviously getting angry that he's being cockblocked. "Now wouldja get out of here?!"

"No," Reyes said, his eyes never leaving yours. "I want her to choose."

"What?" McCree spat. "Are ya blind?! You do know what was already happening here, right?"

He swings around to face you, eyes desperate and his brows furrowed.

"I barely know you!" you defend. Your eyes dart between the two incubi in your room. "I-I don't know either of you!"

"Demons love wagers," Reyes interrupts your frantic blabbering. This quickly caught McCree's attention and he turns to look the other man in the eye. "We'll leave her alone for tonight since we ended up here at the same time. Tomorrow, you take the day. The day after, I'll go see her. But neither of us can fully feed. We will only feed if she chooses one of us as her main lover."

"Main lover?!" you say loudly. "I am not some toy to be won!"

"Exactly!" McCree defends you, though you're cynical of his intentions. He turns to you and drops to his knees on the side of the bed, holding his hands out to you with permission. For a demon, he sure was polite. You stare into his eyes for a moment before something in your brain clicks to let you know you could trust him. With that, you slide your hands into his bigger ones. He gently clasps them as though he were cradling flower petals.

"That's why we're letting you choose," McCree smiles. "Only one of us can feed on you, or else you wouldn't feel so hot. We don't want to lose such a beautiful woman, but if you choose one of us, we can mark you. Kind of like a pact. We will protect you from other demons. And you'll never have to deal with us fighting again."

Your lips parted to respond, but your tongue felt heavy. You were inexplicably drowning in his eyes. They were so full of life, of hope, that you'd choose him.

It wasn't until he was yanked away that you were pulled out of the trance.

"You should be disqualified for that," Reyes growls, not letting go of McCree's collar. "Using your Gaze to put her in a trance?"

"No," McCree defends himself, shoving him off his collar. "I was tellin' her the truth."

"Well," Reyes sighs. "Either way, looks like we're going home hungry tonight."

"I'll see you tomorrow, Darlin'," McCree winks at you before effortlessly climbing out your window, leaving you and Reyes in the room behind.

"Don't bother falling for his southern gentleman trope," Reyes warns you, eyes burning towards you. There was a slight red glow to them, though you were convinced you were just exhausted and overwhelmed by the events and hallucinated that.

And with that, the incubi were gone.


	2. Gabriel Reyes/Jesse McCree - Night One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McCree visits you after another long day of unpacking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's just smut, guys. What do you want? ;w;

You were dreaming about running late to work when the window slid open and woke you up.

Mochi's collar jingled as she leapt off the bed and ran to hide in the other room from the intruder. You were glad to know that your cat would be by your side in case an actual burglary happens.

"Hey, sweetheart," the familiar drawl filled the room as you turned on the light on your nightstand. You watch McCree flinch at the sudden change of light in the room before sheepishly smiling at you. "Another long day?"

"Yeah, it was," you glowered, upset that he interrupted your sleep.

Part of you was still in disbelief. This morning, you had assumed that you had dreamt it all last night. You went about your day, ignoring the fact that you nearly sucked an incubus's dick last night. You ignored that there were two hunky men in your bedroom nearly three in the morning fighting over who gets to have sex with you.

But seeing McCree standing before you made you realize that it wasn't a dream. And maybe you're in way over your head.

His top button was unbuttoned. It made you think that he did that on purpose after watching you relentlessly ogle his chest last night. But the delicious swell of his chest hiding behind that single button was almost intoxicating.

"Darlin'?" McCree calls your name to make sure he has your attention. Your eyes snap up to his and he seats himself next to you on the bed, kicking off his boots in the process. "Tell me, what do you want?"

"What?" you stifle a laugh. "An incubus, asking me what I want?"

"Of course," McCree smiles so gently you were almost terrified that this was a trick. "Can't get a good feedin' if my lovin' ain't satisfactory."

"Well," you hesitate. "I haven't really done anything with anyone really since college. He was built like a bull but there wasn't much to show."

McCree's eyes widened for a second, stunned, before laughing.

"Yer full of surprises," he chuckles. "But that ain't no man if he didn't please ya."

All you could do was shrug, suddenly nervous. Like you were losing your virginity all over again.

McCree loops a thick arm over your shoulders and brings you in. Your body follows his command, falling limp against his chest as he brings you in on a comfortable embrace. You listen to his heart, his breathing. His warmth and his musk. It was making you a little loopy. Perhaps you were just tired.

With little to no words exchanged, you began to relax. McCree began to hum in his husky voice as you listened to his body and his tune. His free arm began to stroke your side and your arm, sending goosebumps up your entire arm.

"You feel stressed," he says more as a statement than a question. You nod, mumbling something incoherent into his chest. McCree simply chuckles, bringing you closer as his hand that stroked your arm became bolder and drifted down your body.

His fingers stroked your upper thighs where your nightgown barely covered. You shuddered as his fingers traveled higher, though you didn't resist as he pulls the fabric upward. With his other arm that's looped over your shoulders, he pushes your chin up toward his face with his hand.

You let out an involuntary moan as his lips capture yours. They were surprisingly soft and extremely warm, the scent of him almost overwhelming as his fingers continued to follow the outline of your thighs, only to pause at your hips and play with the elastic of your panties.

"W-Wait," you gasp. "I don't want to get...too undressed before you."

"Ah, darlin', no need to be shy," he smirks. He kisses you once more before slinking away from you.

Still sitting on the bed, he props himself up on his knees to slowly unbutton his shirt. You watch his fingers deftly pop one button off at a time, slowly but surely revealing the large bundle of muscles underneath. There's hair poking out from the top as he shrugs off the shirt, his shoulders rolling deliciously as the fabric slid off his body. With this kind of display, your eyes couldn't help but roam over his tan skin, the dusting of hair around his body, and the dark pattern of hair that formed under his bellybutton and hid behind his belt buckle. His fingers trailed down his own abs, following that happy trail to where your eyes drank in the view. He pushes down on the belt, giving you a tease of the 'V" muscle that gently cradled his hips. You tore your eyes away from it, ashamed that you were just sitting there slack-jawed while an incubus seduced you.

"Come on, Darlin'," he coaxed. "Look."

You slowly look back over to see his fingers trail past the belt buckle and pause at his groin where you can start to see the outline of a cock, though you weren't sure if he was hard or if he was just _that big_. Then he got on all fours, like some sort of sexy creature, and crawled towards you. You couldn't help but lean back until your back was flush against the sheets underneath you, McCree not stopping his advance until he hovered over you. You can feel the heat radiating off of his body, his patience to finally have you wearing thin.

His pupils were blown, his mouth parted as his chest heaved with excitement.

"Say yes to me," he begged in a whisper. "Just one word and I can make you feel just _so damn good_."

Eyes full of lust and lost in desire and his gaze, you couldn't stop the next words come out of your mouth.

"Yes, McCree."

Like a starving animal, his mouth covered yours and his tongue pushed past your lips, desperate to find yours and taste you. His hands cradled your face as his lips became wet with your passionate kissing. Your teeth accidentally catches his bottom lip and instead of pulling away, McCree lets out a deep, satisfying groan that made his hips roll against you. You let out an involuntary noise of pleasure as his hips pressed against yours, his arousal growing harder against you.

His lips reluctantly parts from yours, his hat falling off to the side as he tilts his head to kiss down your jaw and your neck. Without warning, he shoves your nightgown up to your neck to fully expose your body, your nipples hardening at the sudden exposure to the cooler air and your legs crossing to hide the flimsy pair of panties that barely protected you. Instead of words of protest, a moan escapes your lips as his tongue finds your nipples, kissing each and suckling on them to give them equal treatment. When one was being treated, the other one was slick with his spit and pinched between his calloused fingers.

It was like a string was attached from your nipples straight to your core, your legs crossing as heat throbbed between them with each nibble and hard lick McCree was giving you. It was unlike anything before; his tongue would flick ever-so-lightly before pressing down hard, his entire tongue encasing your nipple as his lips sucked around it. It was almost enough to send you over the edge.

_Almost._

His lips left your nipples and began kissing in the valley between them, giving them a good squeeze before making his way down your body. His lips kissed down your tummy, over your belly button, and then to the soft spot on the top of your panties that made you squirm.

"You smell so damn good," he says, groaning your name as he nuzzles the top of the fabric. With one swift motion, he pulls them off your legs and tosses the discarded fabric to the side.

"Ohh, _shit_ ," he moans. "Yer so damn wet already."

He places a finger down your slit, sending your legs to jolt before he caught them. He keeps them apart with his shoulders as he watches his finger disappear between the folds, enjoying the sounds of your slick and your moans that spurred him on. He then licked his finger clean before groaning.

"Taste damn well, too," he murmurs as though he were talking to himself.

He gently moves your legs so that they were spread on each side of you, out of the way, before dipping his head down between your legs. You let out a long, loud moan as his tongue did something you never felt before.

He pressed flat against your slit, slowly sliding up and ending it by flicking the tip of his tongue against your clit. You felt his lips suckle on your clit just for a moment before his tongue swirled around it, caring for it before sucking hard. Each time, your hips bucked up into his mouth, welcoming more of his intimate kisses. It ignited such a strong wave of arousal within you, you didn't know how much longer you would last. Finally, his tongue dips into your entrance before pulling out. He sits up, wiping his mouth as you look up at him with worried eyes.

"W-why'd you stop?" you pant, flushed from the experience.

He doesn't answer, but simply unbuckles his belt and leans over you. You could barely get a glimpse of him but you sure _felt_ him.

The fat knob of his cock prodded at your entrance, covering himself with your slick for a much easier entry. He was a lot bigger than any man you had ever been with and for a brief moment, you were worried he would cause you pain. However, his lips found yours again, causing you to moan into his mouth. He took the distraction to his advantage and plunged into you.

His mouth stifled your startled scream as he pushes his hips further down, burying himself deeply as he had wanted to for over twenty hours. You can feel the lust take over your body as your limbs became numb. He began to pump himself within you for you to realize that there was no pain. Just slick and arousal, his hot cock almost burning as it made sickly slapping noises. He groaned loudly, unable to hold back as his hips pumped desperately within you.

He angled his hips so that part of his shaft and his pelvis would hit your clit just right, each thrust sending a jolt of electricity through your body so hard you were worried you were going to cum any minute. His groans got louder, his panting more erratic and his breathing uncontrolled.

"S-shit!" he gasps. "I-I ain't gonna make it much longer. Cum for me, please, darlin', I have to feel you--!"

He doesn't finish as he feels you clench up before finally releasing. The orgasm hits you like a tidal wave, hot tears pricking your eyes as your back arches into the orgasm, twitching as your nerves try to calm down from the intensity.

"God _dammit_!" he almost roars as his hips slam into you one more time, your oversensitive nerves begging him to stop as his hips grind into yours. He cums hard, feeling him pulse in violent spurts as he shuddered, unable to stop cumming for what seemed like minutes. You can feel his hot liquid seep out from you, overfilled from his cum.

"Shit, darlin'," he gasps, letting out a chuckle as he fights from falling on you. "I-I'm sorry. I usually last way longer than that but you--dammit it's _you_ that's doin' this to me!"

You didn't know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult. Either way, you couldn't respond as you felt his now-limp cock _bloop_ out of you as his hot cum streamed out of you.

Your limbs suddenly grew numb and heavy, your head foggy as though you had been drinking. McCree was going through your stuff for a towel and cleaning himself up before returning to you. His eyes widened at your weakened state and you hear him swear before saying your name.

"I'm so sorry," he says, gently going between your legs to clean you up. "Looks like I fed on you a little too hard. Get some rest, darlin', I'll take care of everything else."

* * *

You don't remember blacking out. Or falling asleep for that matter.

And the only proof that last night really happened was that you were tucked in, a glass of water with a sticky note with just a poorly-drawn heart stuck to it, and your panties were missing.

He must've taken it...


	3. Gabriel Reyes/Jesse McCree - Night Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soldier-esque incubus Gabriel Reyes pays a visit. The lingering scent of McCree infuriates him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Semi-noncon, light bondage, distension

You were startled to see that Gabriel didn't stop by as he had said he would two days ago.

And so, the anticipation grew.

Day after day, you worked hard and came home to your cat that purred when you finally came home. After a while, your home was fully unpacked and you were getting settled in. You stayed busy; you made friends, a lot of your neighbors stopped by to either offer help or bring over small housewarming gifts. Things were turning out great and you were beginning to forget about the two incubi that rudely barged into your home.

In fact, as time passed, you began to convince yourself that it was all a dream. You were under a lot of stress then; moving, a new job, unpacking all by yourself, away from your old home and family. Not to mention none of your friends from back home had even bothered to check up on you besides occasionally liking your Instagram posts about the new city life.

When all was well and you felt satisfied with your life, that was when the demon came back.

* * *

A hand gripped over your mouth that startled you awake. Your eyes snapped open and your nose flared as adrenaline forced air in-and-out of your body quickly, pumping your body with oxygen to fight or escape.

Your eyes met a pair of unfamiliar, red irises that glowed ominously in the dark. You murmured and yelled from behind the hand, but the large hand clamped harder around your jaw, forcing you silent.

"Look at me," the voice was gruff and your eyes are forced to look into his.

As his pupils dilated at the sight of you, you could see the sea of red swimming around the pitch black. Your squirming slowed as you became lost in this red sea, the color seemingly swirling and rolling like waves in the ocean, crimson as though it was a sea of lava. It was enchanting. Intoxicating. You didn't know what was happening but you were losing your grip on reality just seeing the red sea twirling around and around that pitch black pit in the middle, dilating and sucking you in like a black hole.

As the red sea went around...

_Your limbs grow weak._

...and around...

_You stop fighting him._

...and around...

_You are calm. Your breathing is steady._

...and around...

"There we go," he purrs, his hand slowly lifting from your mouth.

Your jaw is sore. You didn't realize how much pressure he was applying until now.

You're still in a bit of a daze as you feel his hands rest on each side of your cheeks. The red eyes pull away from you and you can see his eyelids move as he scans your body. He leans down, cupping your cheeks, before pressing his warm lips on yours. You feel your body want to coil back, but you did nothing but to kiss him back.

His lips were impossibly soft, much softer than any man's you've felt before. His lips moved in sync with yours as though he knew when to press, how much pressure to suck on your lips, and when to let go. Each kiss let out a satisfying, audible pops that were pleasant to hear. His tongue bravely slipped past your teeth and you accommodated. Your tongues pressed lightly and danced around each other with each kiss, more of a pleasurable lick per kiss that sent jitters straight into your core.

As he kissed you, his hands roams your body. They slide from your face to your shoulders, then drifting down your chest where he cups your breasts with each hand. He surprisingly isn't rough as his thumbs play with your nipples. Even over the cloth, the sensation was sending you to such a high you didn't expect you could reach before an orgasm, especially without much contact with your body.

But as you get aroused, Gabriel pulls away.

You look up at him, dazed and confused, as he glowers down at you. You freeze up, unsure if you did something wrong.

"W-what?" you stutter.

"You smell," he growls. Your face flushes in heat.

"I showered!" you protest. "I swear, not only that but if it's my soap--"

"No," he cuts you off. He lets out a deep, angry growl that you could easily mistaken it for an animal. He leans down and sniffs your neck, smelling your arousal, smelling your heart rate.

"His scent is all over you," he sneers. "I fucking _hate_ that."

And that's when it hit you.

"Is that why you waited so long to see me?" you bravely ask.

There's a moment of silence as Gabriel pulls away, his dog tags jingling against his pecs as he sits up. You can't help but ogle the muscles that were wonderfully hugged under that tight black t-shirt.

"Yes," he finally answers. "And it wasn't enough. He fed on you, didn't he?"

"I thought," you hesitated, swallowing before continuing. "I thought you were supposed to feed?"

"Yes," he answers curtly again. The absence of his touch is apparent now, your body wriggling under him for more. His Gaze was a lot more intoxicating and lasting than you thought. "But he wasn't supposed to fully feed. He was supposed to half-feed. Not even!"

He stands now and you sit up, disappointed that he'd stopped paying attention to you.

"Barely a feed!" he groans. His voice starts to rise in anger, pacing the room. "He fucking betrayed our pact! Our agreement! Does he not know the consequences of betraying an agreement with a comrade?!"

Maybe you should calm him down instead of sitting around hesitant to do anything, watching a powerful creature angrily pace your room. You were also afraid he may start damaging things in your room.

"I-" you try to interrupt.

 **"NO!"** he roars. His voice echoes straight into your core and your ears ring, your stomach knotting in fear and you coil back. This was a tone you had never heard was possible.

There's another pause. It so tense between the two of you, the fear in your stomach crawling up and gripping your throat. It was no longer a loving engage, but a predator-prey situation. And you felt it in your body to flee.

Your body jolted back in action as the Gaze wore off, leaping out of the bed and sprinting at record speed out of your bedroom. There's a shout to tell you to stop as you felt a dark presence behind you. The living room and bedroom lights turned on with the movement, the A.I. thinking you were getting ready for the day rather than winding down. Gabriel took advantage of this as you barely made it to the edge of the living room when you feel strong arms grab you and pick you up. You kick and yell, trying to get away before a black mist consumes your body.

Next think you knew, you were back in your well-lit bedroom. The black mist dissipated as you shuddered, the arms loosening up on you before pushing you down on the bed. Your head bangs against the headboard as you sit up against it, rubbing your head as your eyes adjust to your surroundings.

There's sounds of chains behind you. As you look up, you see Gabriel standing at the side of your bed, a chain wrapped around your headboard and two handcuffs on each side. You help, trying to get away again as he grabs your arm and yanks you back. You hear a click and your right arm is in a cuff, suspended against your headboard above your head. You use your free hand to try and pry it off, but he roughly grabs your hand and pulls it back. You feel the cold metal bite into your skin before you hear the second click.

"There's no use struggling," Gabriel growls, standing at the foot of the bed. Your chest heaves with adrenaline as you try to catch your breath. This was too much excitement for one night.

You also couldn't help but feel a jolt of excitement as Gabriel crosses his arms to grab the hem of his shirt before pulling it over his head. This strong display gave you a nice view of how his upper body rippled as he removed the cloth, his dog tags bouncing down as he tossed the shirt to the side.

"He wants to play dirty," he growls, walking to the left side of the bed. "I can play dirty, too."

He props a knee onto the bed, quickly undoing his button and zipper. You look away as he pulls it down, revealing more of the "V" of his waist. He grips your jaw and your eyes dart up to meet his. They're a dangerous crimson now, glowering down at you. With lust or with anger, you couldn't tell. All that you knew that it was purely predatory.

"Don't you dare look away from me," he growls. "I know you didn't look away from _him_."

Was all of this just an act of jealousy? Should you be flattered?

Either way, you didn't have time to sort that out as he lazily pulls out his cock, pumping it slowly. Even flaccid, he was _huge_. You couldn't but stare in awe and shock as he became more aroused, his thick cock kept growing.

"Open your mouth," he demands, pushing his thumb between your teeth regardless. "And don't you fucking _dare_ look away from me."

You did as you were told, your eyes locked onto his as your lips parted. Before your mouth was fully open, he was already pressing the tip of his cock into your mouth. Your jaw already felt stretched and tired when he finally managed to stuff his large cock into your mouth, gently thrusting until you got the hang of not biting him on accident. He lets out a sigh of satisfaction as you pick up the pace, tongue pushing against the thick vein underneath and rubbing your tongue flatly against his tip as he pulled out.

This continued on for a while; tasting him and hearing his sighs of pleasure making you more wet than it probably should have. Your hands pressed on their restraints, desperate to touch yourself, desperate to relieve that pressure building so hotly between your legs. He notices this and pulls out of your mouth, leaving you with an audible yet embarrassing suckling sound as he removes the rest of his clothes before climbing back onto the bed.

He leans down to sniff your neck again before letting out an irritated groan. He reaches down to stroke himself over you as he kisses your breasts. You pull against your restraints again, your legs crossing as you feel your arousal making a mess on your blankets and sheets. He inhales deeply, noticing your arousal and rewards you by spreading your legs with his own, leaning over you and began to stroke your folds gently with his cock.

Your hips buck at the sudden relief that something was finally touching you besides the bare minimum the friction of your thighs gave you. You let out a long moan as he deftly strokes his cock up-and-down your folds, gently teasing you by poking your entrance before sliding up back to your clit and grind against you. An involuntary whimper escapes your lips, pushing on your restraints again as your hips beg for more.

"Please," you finally say. "Please, I can't take it anymore!"

"Beg for me," he demands. "Give into me."

"I--I don't know what you mean?" you whimper. He presses forward, his thick head pressing against your entrance. He's already stretching you and he hasn't even gone in yet. Your head tosses back and your back arches, trying to push more of him in you but he lightly backs away. Your restraints prevent you from following him and you let out a whimper.

"You know damn well," he snarls above you. You can see how sharp his canines are and how his eyes are broiling with lust. "The only way we can fully feed is if our victims give in. Why do you think we have this Gaze ability?"

"So why don't you use it on me again?" you pant, trying to ignore the slick dripping past your folds and onto your bed. You're going to have to wash the sheets. Again.

"McCree didn't," he admits. "And I want to feed better than he did."

He's silent again before pressing his shaft against your folds. You listen to him sigh happily as he grinds against you with his length. He's definitely thick. Thicker than Jesse. Maybe even bigger. Either way, he felt huge and it was wonderful to feel the velvety smooth skin of his cock wind you back up again.

"Give in to me," his voice drops in a husky whisper that sends a shudder down your body. You look up at him through half-lidded eyes before you answer.

"Okay," you breathe. "I give in. Please."

"That's all I needed to hear."

He pulls you down by your legs so you were half-propped up on the headboard, your hands well over your head. He puts a pillow behind your back to prevent any pain as he grabs your knees and spreads you wide open. You feel yourself flush at the sight of a strong man with a huge erection sitting before you, your legs bent and spread wide for his pleasure.

With a single hand, he positions his cock at your entrance again. With your slick and begging, he moves his hips ever-so-slightly and your eyes roll back. You feel him push and stretch you, feeling the slight "pop" of him as his head finally slides into you. You let out a ragged breath as he pushes further in before pausing.

"Mmmh," you hear him let out a deep, long moan. "Are you relaxed?"

"You-You're so...it's kind of overwhelming," you admit, your hips adjusting to take him easier. "But I'm relaxed."

"Good," he lets out a dark chuckle. "Because I'm not even halfway in."

"What?!"

You barely have a chance to look down when his hips snap up into you, pushing the rest of his length into you. You let out a yelp as he fills you up like no man had done before. Your body shudders and your breathing is ragged, your legs twitching under his hands but he pushes on your knees to keep them apart.

"Don't you dare look away from me," he growls again.

You gain the courage to look at him and his eyes are stark red now. He looks determined as he hovered over your body, your hips flush against each other and you can feel his cock jump inside of you. You look down in curiosity only to be startled at the sight before you. His cock had distended your belly, the head prominently pushing against your skin as it twitches and jumps in excitement. Not even your measly sex toys were able to create this view.

"Look at me!" he barks.

Your eyes snap up to meet his again. He tilts his head at you, watching you as he begins to move his hips. You feel your brows furrow, your body desperately trying to adjust to him. Your lips were parted as your breath shuddered, still trying to get used to him. But with your arousal, he's able to slide in-and-out of you easily, gently pumping himself as his girth drives you crazy.

"That's it," he moans, pushing on your knees every time your legs twitched to try and close in on themselves. "C'mon."

Your end was already coming so close. Your back arched to meet his hips halfway, your arms getting tired from being restrained. He must've felt your body squeezing and pulsing around him, holding back an orgasm because he suddenly lets go of your knees. He leans forward and places his hands on the headboard above you. And _damn_ was it a good view of his body.

His hips arch into yours, being able to push into the deepest point of you as you let out a startled moan. Whatever pressure point he was hitting within you, it nearly sent you over the edge. He shallowly thrusts into you fast, his rough pubic hair giving your clit the friction you didn't need and the head of his cock hitting that g-spot within you that drove you absolutely crazy. Your toes curls and your legs jump up behind him as an orgasm comes on you quickly, crashing into you hard as your eyes watered from the pulse.

Gabriel continues to thrust, working through your orgasm as your legs fell limp on each side of him. He doesn't pull out, either, as your eyes never left his. He gives you a cocky smirk as he sticks two fingers into his mouth. He pulls them out for them to be covered in his saliva before reaching between your bodies.

You try your best to keep eye contact with him as he presses his wet fingertips against you as he begins to move his hips slowly against you again. Your body quivers, overstimulated from your first orgasm. But he takes your slick and pushes with his fingers. Your eyes grow wide as you feel him pick up the pace again, his fingers gently pinching and rolling your clit with your own slick and his saliva. Your body was unsure to react; you felt like you were going through a hot flash and your eyes teared up, but you also wanted to feel him cum with you. A strong desire to orgasm with him began to overwhelm your body, making you shiver again.

"I hope you're ready," he groans. "I don't want to wait any longer."

Before you could consent, he lifts your legs again so that your knees were close to your head.

Since when were you this flexible?

It didn't matter now.

Gabriel pushes himself as deep as he can into you so that his hips were flush against yours before slowly pulling out. Every inch of his cock slams back into your body, causing a gargled cry to escape your throat. You can feel your swollen abdomen press against your body as his cock pushed your body past its limits. He lifts his hips and slams down again, using gravity to his advantage to pound into you.

"Ffff-uuck," he growls lowly, his red eyes rolling back and closing. You watch him inhale deeply as he does it again.

And again.

"Ah!" you yelp.

And again. The wet slap of skin echoes in your room.

"Ugh, _mierda_."

And again.

"Gabriel!"

"Say it again."

And again.

"Gabriel!"

" _Fuck!_ "

His pace picks up. He pulls out so that the head of his cock is just at your entrance, your body wrapped around him to suck him back in for more. He wanted more. He _needed_ more. He keeps this up. Thrusting, using gravity to do half his work. Usually, this should hurt, right? So why did it make your toes curl? Why every time he pressed on your legs to keep them open and by your head you felt yourself climb closer and closer to another orgasm?

"Shit!" he barks. "Mm-hhahh! Shit!"

You whimper underneath him as his cock assaults you relentlessly, picking up to a speed that was desperate for release. You hear his breathing become more erratic and heavy, panting between each thrust as you feel his cock jump against you again and again.

It was when his eyes opened again and met yours that the second tidal wave of an orgasm hits you. Your body coils in on itself as the powerful shock of the orgasm squeezes every ounce of strength out of you. He feels you clench around him hard as he gives a few more thrusts before his body finally tenses.

You watch with awe as his head tosses back as he lets out a roar of relief, his back arching deep into yours as his cock twitches over and over again. You can feel the shock of heat behind your bellybutton as spurts of cum kept coming and coming. His body finally gives up and he goes limp above you, barely holding himself up against your headboard as he pulls out of you. You feel his spend spill out of your body as you watched him stare at a blank space above you.

"You might want a new headboard," he pants.

You follow his gaze above your head to see that there were deep nail marks where he had clawed deeply into the wood as he had cum.

"Oh," was all you could say as he released your wrists from the restraints. You let your legs fall on each side of you, your limbs and your body overcoming with a warmth of exhaustion. He must have fed more than Jesse had when he visited you.

"Oh indeed," he chuckles as he pulls away from you. His gaze lingers between your legs, seemingly admiring his handiwork. "Now he's going to know that I fully fed on you, too."

You try to sit up, but your body is weak. Gabriel surprisingly tends to you and helps you lie down. He takes his shirt from the floor and helps you clean up before cleaning yourself off. Your eyes follow him lazily as he walks around the bed, pulling the covers over your naked body. He seems pleased with himself as sleep gripped your mind, making everything become incoherent and foggy.

"You may want to call off work tomorrow," he warns. "You're not walking for a few days after that."

There's a deep chuckle that echoed in your mind for the rest of the night and a pulsing, satisfying feeling between your legs.

You don't remember falling asleep as your alarm goes off to wake you from your daze and an empty room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are you guys enjoying the series so far? I hope you're enjoying it! I've been chipping away at it between homework sessions so I don't get so burnt out. Let me know if you have suggestions for future incubi!


End file.
